Sleepless Nights
by VaRa129
Summary: Everyone takes sleep for granted. They don't think about what happens when you lose it. Wally knows.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2:15 am and just like the past four nights, Wally was sitting on the corner of his bed, leaning against the wall. Eyes wide as he stared of into the dark. Hands tapping his thighs to the beat of the music coming from his head phones.

His head turned towards the door as he heard movement from outside his room. Hands instantly stopping their movements. He tensed when he heard his father grumble something just outside his door before hearing a door close. He heard the flushing of the toilet and didn't dare move until he was sure his dad was gone again. Even then, he hadn't moved for another five minutes.

When he did, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He waited.

Ten minutes.

Thirty minutes.

Fifty minutes.

When an hour came, the red head was snoring slightly. He thought that maybe, for the first time in days it would be okay, but that thought didn't last long. He started twitching. After a minute the twitching turned to jerking. His body jerked violently and the speedster awoke with a jolt.

His breathing was heavy as he lowered his head down to glare at the bed. His hands started their tapping again. His once lively bright green eyes turned dull found their gaze on the familiar spot on the opposite wall.

Just like the past four nights, he stared at that wall.

He didn't understand. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he sleep?

He could feel the affects of the sleepless nights slowly taking a tole on his body. He's losing energy and eating can only go so far. He ate more often and when he did, it was more than usual. The team and Barry noticed but he passed it off as just running more, using more energy. They didn't know he was trying to make up for the sleepless nights.

He felt it in the back of his head first. He groaned as the usual headache travel to the front of his head. With a shaking hand, he reached for the bottle of Tylenol on his bedside table. Shaking out two pills, he popped them into his mouth and swallowed them dry.

That was another thing about not being able to sleep. He would constantly get headaches that, even with taking pain relievers, would almost leave him paralyzed. They would hit randomly and when they did, they would stay for hours. Constantly making his temples throb with pain.

It took all of his self-control to hide them when at the Mountain or on patrol. When anyone ever noticed him wince from the force of the throbbing and asked, he would simply pass it off as being hungry. Being Kid Flash it was easy to convince them it was only that.

But maybe he'll tell them soon. Maybe he'll ask for help. He'll stop being stubborn and realize that he had a problem. A problem that wasn't going to go away on it's on. Maybe he will someday, just not today.

With the headache slightly dulled he tried again. Hoping that he would finally get some shut eye.

Once again he sat there, waiting.

Thirty minutes passed, sleep was creeping forward. Freckled cheeks lifted as a small smile came upon the pale face. He welcomed sleep with open arms.

.

.

The twitching started. Slowly at first, but then quickly turned into jerks. Soon the red head jolted awake, breath quick and hard as sweat rolled down his forehead.

Taking a glance at the clock, he growled and swore when he took noticed that he only got thirty minutes this time. For the third time that night he was tapping away to the beat of his music and staring at the stupid wall. His hopes crushed for the fifth night in a row.

And just like the past four nights, Wally didn't get an hour of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay not fully satisfied with this but it's currently 2:46 in the morning. Soo whatever.**

**It's kinda what I'm dealing with right now but honestly to a lower extent. Sleep deprived, only recent and I'm taking pills for it. Headaches, dear lordy I swear they're gonna kill me. **

**Review tell me how it is, may continue this one if people would like you just have to askkk**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wally's Thoughts_

:Com-Link:

_**:Mind-Link:**_

* * *

_"You have a mission."_

His heart pounded hard in his ears as he ran through the thick forest. The robot clone hot on his tail.

_"We may have a lead on the Light and I want you to check it out."_

He immediately regretted separating from the rest of the team as exhaustion crept into his body.

_"Simple recon. Get in. Get out."_

That's all it was supposed to be, a recon mission. He yelped as a red arm reached out but sped out of it's grasp.

He didn't dare look behind him or else he'd run into a tree. His breath was coming in heavy as his feet pounded onto the ground. No matter how hard to tried to gain ground between them, it would always catch up.

His com-link came to life as he dodged another tree.

:KF where are you? Your out of Megan's range.:

_Damn, didn't think I ran that far. _:Sorry Rob, just tryin' to get this robot of my tail. I'll circle back.:

:Good, we're almost done here.:

_Great, they've all managed to defeat the others and here I am. _He hoped he would get rid of it soon. He didn't know how much longer he could keep going.

He dodged another tree before he was tackled to the ground. A hard hand grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him onto his back.

Even after seeing it's face before, the look of his uncle's face with glowing red and black eyes didn't fail to scare him.

He struggled in it's grasp as it tried to land a punch to Wally's face.

:Kid, where are you? You should have been here by now!:

:Sorry Rob, kinda have my hands full right now.:

The robot sneered. It reached down and pulled out the com-link before destroying it.

"Aw man. I needed that!" The robot Flash turned it's attention back to him. "You know what? Keep it."

Wally pulled his legs up and kicked it off from on top of him. He rolled to his feet and sped off again.

He didn't get very far before he was tackled again. He managed to get free and into a defensive position. Eyeing every movement his 'mentor' made.

Robin was right, the robots power was no where near that of the real thing. Should be easy, right?

It charged. He easily dodged stumbling as he stepped out of the way. Wally recovered in time to see a red fist come flying towards his face. When it collided he heard a crack and was sent backwards.

He could feel the blood from his nose drip down his chin.

**_:Wally? Are you there?: _**

Wally hopped back onto his feet. He dodged another punch and delivered one of his own.

**_:Thank god! I need some help over here!: _**

He went for another hit when it grabbed his wrist. Wally gasped as his wrist was crushed and his arm twisted behind his back.

**_:Robin and Artemis are on their way.: _**

**_:Thanks Megs.:_**

Wally sped up his molecules until he was vibrating. The bleeding in his nose picking up. He felt himself slide out of the grasp of the robot Flash. He put space between them and brought up his good arm, ready to fight.

But before he could do anything, he saw a black shadow move behind the robot in the trees. He saw more movement coming from the ground and a flash of yellow.

Robin leaped from the trees and threw a bird-a-rang. He landed in front of Kid Flash as the device exploded, causing the robot to stumble. Before it could recover, a green arrow flew straight into the head. Sparks flew from the hole before the robot collapsed.

Robin quickly turned to Wally. He started assessing his injuries. When he saw they weren't anything major he started talking.

"You okay? I mean you could have handled that pretty easily."

The ginger nodded. Wally felt a headache coming on. It started off soft but quickly grew into a pounding throb. While he look from Robin and Artemis his vision slowly started to fade in and out. He leaned against a tree while trying to understand the words his teammates were saying.

"-even handle yourself against a stupid robot! What is wrong with you?" the archer was giving him a heated lecture, "Are you even listening, Baywatch?"

"Wha? Oh yeah sorry," He started rubbing his wrist.

Robin noticed the speedsters unfocused gaze. "You sure you're alright?" He knew for a fact that Wally could have easily taken out the robot, even with one hand. Something had to be up if he needed help and _ask _for it.

The red head straightened up and gave the bird a thumbs up. "Peachy!" he threw him a grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"Then lets go," Artemis snapped, getting annoyed, "the teams waiting."

Wally's smile was gone instantly when they turned their backs to him. He had trouble keeping himself standing with what little energy he had left, let alone walk. He frowned as he took a couple steps without falling. Feeling he could keep going, he hurried after the retreating forms.

A few steps behind the bird and archer he felt the rest of his energy disappear. He gasped as the pain in his head intensified. He saw Robin turn at the noise. Than he saw the ground coming up fast before nothing.

* * *

Wally jolted awake. Sweat was rolling down his forehead. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the bright lights. He defiantly wasn't in his room. He found himself in the medical wing at the cave. He didn't quite remember what put him there this time.

His right arm felt heavy, he noticed it was encased in a white cast. The events from the mission rushing back to him.

He groaned. He passed out in front of the team. To make it worse, it was _Robin _he passed out in front of. No way around getting questioned now. The bird was sure to be suspicious.

The doors opened with a woosh. He turned and saw his uncle, dressed in his Flash uniform with the cowl down, walking towards the bed.

Like always the blonde had a huge grin on his face. "Hey Hotrod, how you feeling?"

"Like crap."

His uncle rustled his hair, "Well you did get pretty banged up. Broken wrist and nose. No patrol for a while by the way," He ignored Wally's protest and continued. "There is just one thing I don't get though."

Here it comes.

"You weren't running on empty, no where near it actually, yet you didn't have enough energy. How come you passed out Wally? You had us all worried."

Wally had to come up with an excuse fast. Thank god for speed thinking.

"Don't worry about it, Uncle Bar. I've just been a little stressed lately, you know with school and all that."

He prayed that Barry believed it. He might seem like he was oblivious but he really notices a lot of things. The red head tensed slightly when Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, just be a little careful next time. Got it?" He knew his uncle didn't fully believe him but it was good enough for now.

"Yeah. Got it. More careful. As I said before, don't worry. I'm fine." Wally grinned.

It was a close call. If anyone found out they'd think he was weak and Wally was anything but weak. He and Barry got into conversation easily after that.

Unknown to them, a very suspicious bird was in the vents. A bird that didn't believe a word the younger speedster said.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone to favorited, followed, and reviewed! People asked so I continued! I kinda wanted to write more to this so I'm glad.**

**I'm not to good at fight scenes so that was probably not so good. **

**Hoped you liked it. Reviews would be fantastic. **

**XX **


End file.
